Who I Am
by AngeLhearteD
Summary: G-REV,ONE SHOT: A lunchtime encounter with the Blitzkrieg Boys makes Kai question where his loyalties should lie. Follow Kai as he makes a decision as to which team he will represent. COMPLETED.
1. Team BBA Revolution

_After the success of my first beyblade fic, 'Blitzkrieg Boy', I'm now giving you another One-shot based around Kai and his relationship with team BBA Revolution and The Blitzkrieg Boys. If you liked 'Blitzkrieg Boy', you should like this. I hope you enjoy it._

**Who I Am**

**_By AngeLhearteD _**

**Chapter I: Team BBA Revolution**

**__**

'Man!' Fifteen-year-old Tyson Granger rubbed his hands together, a look of pure delight and anticipation on his face. 'There's so much food on this menu, I don't know what to eat first!'

'I'm gonna eat it all!' Thirteen-year-old Daichi exclaimed, grinning wickedly. 'I'm gonna try the soup and the chicken and the potato rings and the rice and the…'

'Not so fast you little twerp!' Tyson glared at the small red-haired boy sitting next to him. 'I get to try first!'

'Huh?' Daichi's green eyes looked up at Tyson, a mixture of confusion and irritation visible in them. 'That's not fair, why can't I try first? I'm a growing boy!'

Tyson folded his arms and closed his eyes, smirking smugly. 'Nice try, but I'm world champ!'

'What a stupid reason!' Daichi yelled. 'And you won't be world champ for long!'

Hilary placed a hand over her mouth and chuckled. Tyson opened an eye and tilted his head at the fifteen-year-old brunette who sat beside him.

'Hey, what's so funny Hilary?' He asked.

'You're adopting the Kai pose.' Hilary smiled.

'Huh?' Tyson looked down at his arms and opened both of his eyes. 'Am not! Where is the sour-sulk anyway, doesn't he ever get hungry?'

'I left him a note telling him where to find us.' Hilary shrugged, and turned back to her menu.

'I'm sure Kai chose not to come because he knew you'd eat everything, you pig!' Daichi smirked at Tyson.

'Who are you calling a pig?' Tyson fired back.

'Oh let me think, who else could it be?' Daichi pulled on a look of mock thought.

'Why you little…!'

'Guys, guys, calm down, please!' Fourteen-year-old Kenny pleaded, as a waiter approached their table.

'Have you decided on your meal?' The tall man asked.

Daichi and Tyson looked at each other, and then before Daichi could open his mouth, Tyson launched into his order.

'I'll have some fried rice with some egg-rolls, and some meat-balls, with a little bit of curry, but not too hot, heh, and some…'

Daichi interrupted rudely, surprising the waiter. 'I'll have what he's having with some potato rings, chicken drums, some rice and some…no I forgot the soup, I want some soup first, you got that?!'

'…' The waiter was frantically trying to scribble down all the orders.

'Some onion rings and some steak pies!' Tyson said in a louder voice.

'Mash potato with peas and some carrot sticks!' Daichi shouted over him.

'And for desert, some ice-cream with hot chocolate sauce and some of those sugar sprinklings and…'

'APPLE-PIE!' Both he and Daichi concluded.

The waiter looked as though he had regretted asking. Smiling tightly he nodded. 'Anything else?'

'No, I think that's enough for now. But I may have seconds.' Tyson grinned.

The waiter paled. He turned to look at Hilary, a look of dread on his face. 'And…you Miss?'

'Oh…I'll…just have some soup…' Hilary smiled sweetly.

'I'll have some fried rice with steaks and some strawberry meringue pie, please!' Kenny finished. The waiter nodded, told them he would be back as soon as he could with their food, and turned and walked back toward the kitchens.

Hilary watched him leave and then looked at Daichi and Tyson. 'Did you have to order so much? Are you going to be able to eat all that?'

'Clearly you don't know of the chasm that is Tyson's stomach…' Kenny groaned.

'Well sure I knew he ate a lot…' Hilary began when Tyson objected.

'I'm a growing young man, I need nutrients to stay healthy!'

'So why didn't you ask for fruit and vegetables?' Hilary lectured.

'Oh c'mon Hilary, give me a break will you?' Tyson huffed. 'Can't a guy enjoy some fine dining?'

'Fine dining?' Hilary stared at him. 'You call this fine-dining?'

'I think Tyson will finish it off…he's got a helper now…' Kenny nodded at Daichi.

'You just watch me. I'm gonna have seconds and thirds and fourths!' Daichi stuck his tongue out at Tyson.

'We'll just see about that!' Tyson put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes indignantly.

'Suddenly I'm not so hungry…' Kenny paled.

'I know just what you mean, Kenny.' Hilary grimaced.

'You know Daichi…' Tyson began, enjoying irritating the smaller boy. 'If only your beyblading skills were as large-scale as your appetite, who knows, maybe you could beat me, hahaha!'

'Look whose talking you fat pig!' Daichi shot back.

'I'm not a pig! And I'm not fat!' Tyson growled.

'Are too!'

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

'AM NOT!'

'ARE TOO!'

'Guys…guys!' Kenny again intercepted, glancing around the room nervously. Daichi turned his nose up into the air and stuck out his tongue.

'Grrr…' Tyson glared at the younger boy and in his frustration, he looked away from Daichi and let his eyes wonder around the rest of the room. A few bladers from teams Tyson did not recognise sat at various other tables situated around the large and luxurious looking dining room, being a lot quieter than Tyson and his friends were.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and after training since eleven o'clock that morning, Tyson's older brother had finally allowed the members of team BBA Revolution some time off to grab something to eat, and unwind a little. Hilary, Tyson, Kenny and Daichi had headed straight for the lunchrooms, but their oldest member, Kai had chosen to stay behind and spin for a while longer.

Tyson's eyes moved casually about the room, trying to spot anyone he knew. He half hoped his former-team-mates and two of his best friends Max and Ray were also having lunch, but there was no sign of them or anyone else he knew for that matter.

_Man, I sure miss Max and Ray not being on the team_…Tyson thought, as his eyes moved around leisurely.

A brown haired kid Tyson didn't know sat at a table with another kid; there was a nerdy looking kid who sat alone reading a book, a group of teenagers who also didn't look familiar, and a small group of fairly cute girls who were giggling and looking towards a certain table. Tyson wondered who in the room could be better looking than him, and he looked in the direction the girls were staring.

The person who had captivated the girls was a very handsome youth with pale skin and flaming hair who looked a lot like someone Tyson knew, and he was sitting with two other people who also looked like…

Tyson blinked and did a double take, his eyes stopping on the red-haired young man again. He looked familiar…because he _was_ familiar! Tyson didn't know him personally at all, but two years back Tyson had battled the same red-head at the Russian world finals, and it had been one of the most exhilarating, amazing and downright difficult battles Tyson had ever experienced.

The young man's pale complexion that contrasted with his fiery hair was unmistakable in identity. He had grown and changed over two years; his features had both sharpened and softened, no longer a boy, but now a handsome youth who sat with a languid elegance and certainty about himself that Tyson could only dream of equalling.

Beside the young man sat a burly figure that had also grown since the last time Tyson had seen him and in front of the redhead sat a grey-haired young man.

_Bryan and Spencer! And Tala! What are they doing here? I haven't seen them in years! Man…they've grown…they must be competing in this years finals! Awesome!_ Tyson's excitement got the better of him and he jumped up from his chair suddenly, startling Hilary, Kenny and Daichi.

'Uh…Tyson?' Hilary began, confused.

'What's the matter, got ants in your pants?' Daichi sniggered. Tyson ignored them both and raised his right arm pointing across the room at the table the three young men were sitting and sharing hot drinks and light snacks at.

'Hey!' Tyson called over, smiling in happiness that the three would be competing at the finals. 'TALA!'

Tala, the redhead, who had just been about to drink from his cup, froze, and slowly lowered it and set it back in its saucer. He turned his head frostily and his eyes fixed immediately on the person who had shouted his name.

Even from where he sat Tyson could see the piercing blue shade of Tala's eyes. As cold as winter: Tyson had forgotten just how cold Tala's intense eyes were. Refusing to be intimidated, Tyson grinned and addressed Tala again.

'Hey, Tala! Remember me?'

****

**Author's note:**

_Unlike my last One-shot, this fic will be in a short-story format. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave your constructive criticism ' I'll update soon so watch this space._


	2. The Ex Demolition Boys

**Who I Am**

****

**_By AngeLhearteD_ **

****

**Chapter II: The Ex-Demolition Boys**

'Perfect…' Bryan muttered to the two young men sharing the table with him. 'Our plans to slip by unnoticed are ruined.'

'…I knew we should have taken the other table.' Spencer agreed gruffly.

Their team-captain stared at the loud-mouthed, navy-haired boy who had called out his name. Then, without responding, Tala blinked frostily and looked back at Bryan and Spencer.

'Time to leave?' He suggested in Russian. Of all the people he didn't want to see and converse with, Tyson Granger was probably top on his avoidance list.

'Da.' Bryan agreed. 'Before that brat really starts going…'

'Hey Tala, I see it took you two years to recover from the beating I gave you hahaha.' Tyson was going on.

'Too late.' Spencer growled.

Tala turned his head and regarded Tyson. 'Haha.' He replied sarcastically. 'You're _so_ amusing, Tyson.'

'Just my way of saying hello!' Tyson grinned. 'It's been a while! Don't tell me you're here to watch the finals; you'll be competing right?'

'…' Tala rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Idiot_…he thought.

'…Awesome!' Tyson punched the air enthusiastically. 'I can't wait to beat you again!'

'…I wouldn't be too confident.' Bryan sneered. 'We're not the team you remember.'

'Oh yeah? We'll I'm not the same blader.' Tyson said arrogantly.

'Uh…Kenny?' Hilary looked to the younger boy who sat beside her. 'Who is Tala?'

'…Ah…' Kenny swallowed nervously. Tala made him uncomfortable, even though he had never spoken to the redhead. 'The blader Tyson beat at the Russian finals, two years back.'

'Hey Tyson told me about that!' Daichi said. 'He doesn't look so tough!'

'I…assure you looks can be deceiving. Heh.' Kenny laughed dryly.

'Is that Tala right there?' Hilary looked at the redhead who was glaring at Tyson.

'Yeah…that's him alright…' Kenny nodded.

'…He's cute.' Hilary blinked. 'And he looks tougher than you Daichi!'

Daichi glared. 'Looks can be deceiving!'

'Ah…' Kenny said. 'Uh…well…he's a dirty cheater…'

'…Piece of cake!' Daichi bragged. 'I'll beat him any day!'

'Ah…keep it down!' Kenny pleaded. 'They're a bad group…'

'Say, I think I remember Tyson telling me…' Hilary began slowly. 'Oh! The Russian guy!'

'Yeah…' Kenny nodded. 'They're all Russian…'

'Oh!' Hilary exclaimed. 'So do they know Kai?'

'It's ah…a long story…' Kenny said, looking eager to drop the subject.

Tala glared at Tyson. The table of girls that he knew had been watching him were giggling and it was annoying him. He glanced at them, and they batted their eyelashes flirtatiously, trying to keep his attention. Tala looked away in disgust, as Tyson talked on.

'So who are you blading with?' Tyson looked at Spencer, than at Bryan. 'Spencer or Bryan? Or maybe you're sitting it out and letting them do the work!'

'…I am competing in these finals, Tyson.' Tala replied flatly.

'So who is your partner?' Tyson asked.

'None of your business.' Bryan snapped.

'Oh…' Tyson grinned. 'I bet it's Spencer; is that why you're being such a sour-sulk?'

'…Somebody shut him up before I do…' Spencer muttered.

'…Heh heh, it doesn't really matter who you pair up with, you're going to lose anyway.' Tyson taunted.

'…Really?' Tala replied. 'I see you haven't changed much, Tyson.'

'Still the loud-mouthed amateur.' Bryan sneered.

'Say what? That's two-time world champion to you!' Tyson glared.

'Enjoy your title while you can…' Tala looked away contemptuously.

'Because you'll lose it soon.' Bryan added, and the two snickered together.

Smiling slightly, Spencer nodded. 'We went easy on you last time, little boy.'

'But now that you've experienced Russian hospitality, it's time for you to prepare yourself.' Tala finished.

'Oh yeah?' Daichi spoke up. 'Well you're just a bunch of mffff…' The green-eyed boy was cut off as Kenny put a hand over his mouth; laughing nervously as the former Demolition Boys stared.

'Heh, don't mind him…' Kenny said.

'It looks like Tyson has a new team.' Bryan stated.

'Where are Max and Ray?' Tala asked, deliberately not mentioning the other member he noticed was missing.

'…They left.' Tyson replied. 'Because they think they have a chance of winning on their own. Like that'll happen!'

'They stand a better chance without you.' Tala sneered. 'You're all talk, no thought…'

'OH YEAH?' Tyson exclaimed. 'Well you'll eat your words when you find out who I'm pairing up with!'

'…Shock us.' Bryan smirked. 'Is it that little twerp there? Or maybe it's that girl. Or better yet…' His eyes moved to Kenny. Tala followed his gaze and smirked.

'I guess that makes sense; the nerd can do the thinking for them both!'

Tala, Spencer and Bryan burst into laugher. Kenny looked like he wanted to cry. But he couldn't think of anything quick enough to throw back at Tala. The redhead was everything Kenny wished he could be: smart, attractive, quick witted and tough.

'That's just mean!' Hilary frowned.

Daichi was trying to shout over a comment, but Kenny had again muffled his speech.

'No, please Daichi, don't get them mad…!'

'Are you just gonna let them say all that?' Daichi managed. 'Ah let me go!'

'You think you're so tough!' Tyson said angrily. 'No-one speaks about my friends that way! And for your information, it's none of them, my partner is…hey…there he is!' Tyson pointed to the entrance of the room, and a triumphant smile lit up on his face.

'Perfect timing!'

Bryan looked around Tala to see who Tyson's partner was. Spencer twisted in his seat and as soon as they both saw who it was, the remainders of what smiles they had worn instantly vanished.

Kai walked into the room, head bowed, eyes lowered.

Tala stared at Bryan and Spencer's faces, and then frowned. They didn't look too happy…the redhead turned his face to look over his shoulder, and his eyes stopped on a figure that had grown much since the last time Tala had seen him.

The slate hair, the trailing ends of the white scarf, the blue triangles, the unmistakable air of haughtiness that surrounded him; it was Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson looking every bit as fierce and perfect as he always had.

'…' Tala was shocked. It couldn't be…he hadn't seen Kai in two years; he had thought perhaps…he had _hoped_ that he would have reached Kai first…before Tyson. But clearly he was too late. Kai already had a team; he had chosen to stick by Tyson, even when Ray and Max had left for their home teams.

Tala looked away quickly, trying to keep his face emotionless. Bryan and Spencer were trying to do the same, but Spencer couldn't help but mutter 'traitor' under his breath.

'Hey Kai, over here!' Tyson waved. Kai strolled casually towards the table. The girls that had been staring at Tala were now in awe of the stranger that had just entered the room. Kai didn't notice them, nor had he noticed the table where Tala, Spencer and Bryan sat.

As Kai passed their table, Tala looked up, trying to catch Kai's eye. But the young man wasn't even looking in his direction. So as he walked by, Tala addressed him in Russian.

'…Prostite…' It meant _excuse me_.

As Kai walked, he heard a quiet voice address him in a language he hadn't spoken out loud for a long time. He understood it very well, and his head rose slightly, and his eyes shifted to the left. They met with intense blue, and Kai's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise and recognition. A quick look at the two sitting with the person who had addressed him confirmed Kai's thoughts. For a moment he was torn between exchanging a few words with the people he had grown up with and moving towards the people who were waiting for him.

Kai's hesitancy was not missed by Tala, who watched him, hawk-eyed, as the slate-haired young man quickly averted his eyes and walked to the table Tyson was at. Kai sat down beside Tyson, and stared at the table.

'…Not even a hello.' Spencer said in a low voice. 'That is the Hiwatari hospitality.'

'Tala.' Bryan spoke up, catching Tala's attention. The redhead looked away from Kai and looked at his friend. 'Forget Kai. We don't need him to win.'

'…' Tala's eyes lowered. He knew what Bryan and Spencer were thinking. Though they too had grown up with Kai, they hadn't spent as much time around him as Tala had. When they had looked at Kai, they had seen an expressionless face and cold eyes.

When Tala had looked, he had seen a surprised face and uncertainty in those eyes. Where others saw nothing, Tala saw something. He and Kai had been very close as children. All that had changed when Kai had left the abbey, but Tala had not forgotten.

'Well it looks like I've shocked you.' Tyson's voice cut into Tala's mind, bragging, annoying, full of immaturity. 'You're not talking now!'

'…' Bryan's hands curled into tight fists. He glared hatefully at Tyson, and Spencer glowered just as angrily.

'Nothing will stop us from winning! My third world championship title…oh man, I can almost taste it…' Tyson grinned, sitting back down.

'Speaking of tasting, where's our food?' Daichi whined. 'I'm hungry!'

'I'll go and see what's taking so long!' Hilary said, and pushed her chair back, getting up and walking towards the kitchens.

'Look Kai.' Tyson spoke in a voice that was deliberately loud. 'It's your old team. The cheaters. Can you believe they're actually competing this year?'

Kai stared at the white tablecloth, listening to Tyson's words.

'No problem…we'll blow them right out of the water!'

'…' Kai knew Spencer, Tala and Bryan were all looking at him. He could feel their gazes.

'…So who are you working for this time around?' Tyson asked glancing over at where the three were sending death glares his way.

'Boris is locked up…so is Kai's evil grandfather…'

Kai's eyes flashed angrily, and they rose to look at Tyson. The navy-haired boy had no idea he was treading on dangerously thin ice and talked on.

'You couldn't even beat me with an army of bit-beasts; with only one, you stand even less of a chance, unless you've found another way to cheat an advantage into your game and…'

'…' Tala was not patient by nature and Tyson's words were making him very angry. So he snapped. '…Zatknis pridurok!'

Tyson stopped talking at this outburst, and blinked in surprise. Tala had just spoken in a very fluent and sharp manner, in a language Tyson did not recognise.

'What did you say?' Tyson demanded, standing up again, slamming his hands on the tabletop.

'…' Kai remained quiet. He knew what Tala had said; he'd been thinking the same thing himself: _Shut up, fool_.

'Hahaha.' Daichi laughed at Tyson. 'Looks like you're losing this one!'

'Shut up! They think I can't find out what that means!' Tyson looked at Kenny.

'Uh…Russian isn't my strongest language.' Kenny stammered.

'Russian?' Tyson looked at Kai. 'Hey Kai, you're from Russia, what did he say?'

'…' Kai shrugged. Tyson became even angrier.

'You mean you don't know? You can read maps in Russian but you can't even understand _that_?'

'…' Tala smirked at Tyson's annoyance.

'Oh yeah!' Tyson forgot about asking for a translation, and turned back to glare at Tala. 'How about I insult you in my language? Or better yet, in yours! Kai!' Tyson looked down at Kai, who glanced up at him. 'Tell me something in Russian…anything!'

Kai thought, and glanced at Tala's table as he did so. He then beckoned Tyson closer. Tyson leaned down, and Kai said something quietly to him.

'What? Say that again?' Tyson frowned.

Kai repeated it, and Tyson finally nodded, grinning. Standing up straight again, he looked at Tala and his friends, who were watching, curious to hear what word Kai had told Tyson.

Tyson pointed and pronounced what Kai had told him to say, in a very broken accent.

'…What?' Tala frowned, leaning forward with his elbows on the table to hear more clearly.

Tyson repeated it more confidently. This time, Spencer, Bryan and Tala understood, and they looked at each other, in surprise. Then they looked back at Tyson, and burst into laughter.

Tyson frowned. That wasn't the way he had wanted them to react. 'What's so funny? Did I pronounce it wrong?' He glanced down at Kai, who had a tiny smile on his lips.

Tyson blinked, and realised with dread that he hadn't even asked Kai what the phrase meant before he had said it out loud.

'Kai…what did I say?'

In between his laughter, Bryan spoke up.

'You pronounced it fine!'

'…We couldn't agree more!' Tala added, and the three laughed louder.

'What an idiot.' Spencer smirked. 'Let's go, Tala.'

Tala smiled. 'Of course, but not without letting Tyson know what he just said.'

Bryan sniggered. '…You just called yourself a loud-mouthed pig.'

'…' Tyson glared. 'Your lying!'

'Really?' Tala glanced at Kai, a sly smile on his lips. Kai's eyes rose, and he smirked back.

'Kai wouldn't do that!' Tyson exclaimed.

Tala, Bryan and Spencer got up from their table and started to leave the large room.

'Maybe you don't know Kai as well as you think you do.' Bryan sneered. Spencer smiled a nasty smile.

'…You can keep the traitor. With or without him; you'll lose.' With that, he and Bryan walked off to the doors that led into and out of the room.

'Oh yeah? I'll wipe those arrogant smirks off all your faces!' Tyson shook a fist at them, but Tala had turned and was not looking at him. He was looking at Kai, and Tyson noticed this, and he fell quiet, as Tala again spoke up.

'You look out of place with them…because you are out of place.' He said in Russian. Kai did not look up at him; Tala turned and followed after his teammates, and they left the room shortly after.

'…' An uncomfortable silence ensued. Hilary came back from the kitchens, and sat back down at the table.

'Hey guys, they apologise for the delay, and say the food will arrive in five minutes!'

'…I'm so hungry I could eat the salt!' Daichi whined, placing a hand over his stomach.

'…' Tyson looked at Kai. 'What did he just say to you Kai?'

'…' Kai's eyes were closed and his arms were folded across his chest. '…Nothing.' He said at last.

Tyson huffed. 'Fine! Don't tell me. And thanks a lot for making me sound so stupid!'

'…You deserved it!' Kenny lectured. 'It's not polite to stand up and tell everyone about…'

'Whose side are you on anyway?' Tyson demanded.

'Argh!' Kenny exclaimed. 'I'm sorry but…'

'When I meet Tala in the finals, I'll hit his blade so hard it'll go straight to the moon! He won't come back for another 10 years!'

'…I just heard he designed a new blade that's really out of this world.' Hilary said. 'Some guy I just met told me.'

'Well that's where his blade will be going once I'm through with him!' Tyson declared.

'…' Kai had had enough. He was stuck with a bunch of immature brats; with Ray on the team, Kai had at least had someone who could be serious when he wanted him to. But now Ray was gone, and so was Max. They had returned to represent their home-teams.

_And I…**My** home team is here…_

Pushing his chair back, Kai stood up.

'Where are you going?' Tyson looked up with a confused expression on his face.

'…You have an hour before practice begins again.' Kai avoided the question.

'Aren't you going to eat anything Kai?' Hilary asked.

'…I'm not…hungry.' Kai replied. A lie; he was starving. But he needed to think. Without saying another word, he left the table and the room, leaving his teammates staring after him.

'…I say we follow him.' Tyson stood up, after Kai had disappeared, and looked down at Kenny, Daichi and Hilary.

'…What?' Kenny exclaimed. 'Are you crazy, Tyson?'

'He was going to eat with us! Then Tala had to say something; and now he's gone! What if Tala said he wanted to talk to Kai? What if Kai is going to meet them right now? What if…?'

'Tyson!' Hilary glared. 'We can trust Kai! I'm sure he's just gone…to be alone…or practice some more!'

'She's right Tyson; I don't think Kai would get involved with Tala and his group again.' Kenny nodded.

'…' Tyson sat back down, feeling slightly better when he saw that the waiter was approaching their table with their orders.

'Well, okay. Just remind me to buy a Russian dictionary!'

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. This was slightly longer, but as I said, I am writing this as a series of short chapters. Please leave your thoughts on this and I'll get to work on the next one; as a little hint as to what it's going to involve, here's a clue; Kai, Tala, and some childhood memories. I'll update soon!_


	3. Redheads

**Who I Am**

**_By AngeLhearteD_**

**Chapter III: Redheads**

The cool spring breeze gently stirred the slate front strands of Kai's hair into his eyes. He stood alone, quietly, by a low wooden bench, his arms at his sides, his eyes closed as he listened to the tranquil noises of nature around him.

The rustling of the leaves in the trees, the chirping of birds; Kai needed to relax, and fast. He had been feeling far too agitated back in the noisy lunchroom. There had just been so many people; far too many; and Kai was not a person who liked to be surrounded by so many people and so much attention.

And, thanks to Kai listening to his instincts to find some food because he was hungry, he now had the small issue of the former Demolition Boys to brood over.

Opening his eyes, he looked at the deep green grass he was standing on. After leaving Tyson and the others to have lunch, he had headed straight to the carefully kept garden that hotel guests could sit down and admire. The garden was located on the ground floor and was looked after by someone employed by the hotel.

Since most people were either out sightseeing or having something to eat, Kai had been lucky enough to find the garden empty. He stood with the steps that led back to the double-doors of the hotel behind him, so that he could hear if anyone else came out and joined him.

In front of him were healthy, green, well-trimmed bushes and tall birch trees. Kai tilted his head back and looked up at the sky. It was a glorious day, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The sky was a deep, dark blue. It was beautiful.

_In Russia, the skies are always like this, first thing in the morning…clear…not a cloud in sight_…he thought.

He lowered his head and his eyes, and added wistfully: _Not nearly as warm though_…

Something suddenly caught his eye to the right. He blinked, in mild surprise. He had thought he was alone, but under the shade of one of the trees, the figure of a person leaning lazily back could just be made out. The person was dressed in white and had long, lean legs. Kai strained to see more clearly without making it seem obvious that he was staring. Small streams of sunlight that penetrated through the leaves of the tree spilled on the person's head. Kai realised fairly quickly that the person who sat leaning back against the tree was a young man who looked to be about Kai's age.

He had orange hair, and sunlight glinted off a gold circlet he wore in his left ear.

Kai looked away, strangely annoyed that someone else was here, when it wasn't even his garden. Still, it wasn't so bad. At least it wasn't the other redhead Kai also knew, and at least it wasn't anyone who knew Kai.

Kai looked away, staring at the grass again.

A smooth but sleepy voice spoke up a few minutes later.

'Beautiful isn't it?'

Kai looked to his right again, not sure if he was the one who was being addressed. He reasoned a few seconds later that it had to be him the orange-haired youth was speaking to; there was nobody else Kai could see, and he doubted the young man was talking to himself.

Kai looked away again, not bothering to reply. He cared little for small talk.

But the young man had other ideas and was continuing. 'Whenever I seek peace and tranquillity…I know I can find it here…amongst nature.'

'…' Kai raised a brow. The guy sounded like one of those green loving, pollution hating hippies that were so frequently shown on television.

_Good for you…now shut up_. Kai thought, looking away again.

'…I always come here…and I've noticed…you like to come here too.' The voice was quiet and calm. 'Though you probably haven't realised that I've been watching you.'

'…' Kai rolled his eyes. The boy's voice was so serene and Kai was mentally not at peace. It was slightly annoying, but at the same time, pleasant.

'Look, kid.' Kai spoke up, not looking at the youth. 'I came here to _not_ talk.'

'…I understand.' The voice replied. 'For that's why I came here too.'

'…' _So why are you talking you moron? _Kai thought silently.

'I was merely curious.' The strange boy went on. 'How you could remember all your troubles when you see such tranquillity and perfection before you.'

Kai had had enough. The crazy youth was intruding on Kai's alone time. He looked to his right and frowned.

'Who the hell are you? A preacher of nature employed by the hotel?'

'…' A smooth, soft laugh greeted Kai's words and Kai was not pleased. He had said it sarcastically and it annoyed him that the youth had found it amusing.

'No. But I do admire nature.'

A few moments of silence followed the boy's comment until Kai could stand it no longer.

'…I'm still waiting.' He said through his teeth.

'Oh. For what?' The orange-haired young man asked.

'For your name.'

'…' The young man drew his legs up and leaned forward, into the sunlight, squinting slightly from the sun's glare. Kai found himself looking at a lean and handsome young man who had dark green eyes and a face that looked as calm as the boy sounded. He studied Kai for a moment, and then smiled, and quickly averted his eyes, as if he were shy.

Kai continued to stare at him, waiting.

'Does it matter?' The young man finally answered. 'For now, it is enough that we're both admirers of the art of nature and her wonders. This is a time of reflection and peace.'

'…' Kai blinked. The only word that came to his mind was _weird_. The orange-haired young man wasn't like anyone Kai had ever met before. Kai didn't know what to think. Maybe he was a tourist? But no: he didn't sound very foreign.

_He's probably not a beyblader_. Kai thought to himself_. I don't even need to know who he is. _

Kai looked away, and a few minutes of silence ensued. Then, suddenly, the young man moved again, catching Kai's attention. He had stood up and was stretching his arms behind his head, stifling a yawn as he did so.

_Is this guy for real? He looks like he's walked out of one of those stupid dreamy movies where no-one does a thing all day_…Kai thought, watching as the young man stepped into the sunlight, and squinted, shading his eyes and looking up at the sky.

'It's late…how time passes so quickly when I come here…I could stay here all day…' He sighed, and his shoulders moved in a careless shrug. 'There's no rest for the best…' He added, and walked towards Kai with easy, fluid, languid movements. As he drew closer, his deep green eyes shifted and stopped at Kai's face. After studying Kai's features for a moment, particularly the blue triangular marks on Kai's cheeks as if he were some interesting work of art, the eyes met with Kai's own and the orange-haired stranger smiled again, nodding at him.

'Maybe…' He hesitated, and again averted his eyes as if he were afraid, or shy. Then he seemed to recover and his eyes darted back to Kai's face as he continued in a more steady voice: '…maybe…I'll see you again sometime. Enjoy…' With that the strange youth passed Kai and entered the hotel, disappearing from sight.

Kai blinked, and looked in front of him again. That had certainly been strange. But he doubted he'd see the young man again, and so he shrugged off the encounter and banished any lingering thoughts to the farthest depths of his mind. He had more important things to worry about than orange-haired, nature-loving nobodies.

Like what team he was going to be representing for one thing, and how he could make up his decision. Kai knew he had to decide, but it was difficult. If his old, Russian team hadn't been competing, Kai would have had to stick by Tyson whether he wanted to or not. But now that Kai knew he had an option, he was seriously beginning to have his doubts.

_Ray and Max have chosen their teams…but I still don't know which team I should be loyal to. I want to win the championship! I know that much…and not with Tyson…I want to know I can do it alone…I want to know that I'm still the best!_ Kai glared at the grass, and on a sudden whim, reached into the inner pocket of the biker-like jacket he wore and grabbed his beyblade and launcher. Taking aim at the grass beneath him, Kai released his beyblade with great power, speed and precision. Strands of grass were shredded and flew up from the ground.

The sound of Dranzer spinning made Kai feel much calmer. The whirr was comforting and Kai relaxed slightly. He had plenty of time to decide; the finals would begin in the following week, and that was still another four days away.

_Who am I kidding…four days…that's assuming that they'll even let me back on the team…damn it_…Kai was frustrated and so lost in his own dilemma that he hadn't noticed that someone else had just joined him outside. He only realised when something quick and powerful slammed into Dranzer and knocked it off balance instantly. Kai had been so unprepared that his beyblade stopped spinning immediately from the crashing blow. Blinking in surprise at his motionless blade, his eyes then darted to the grey one that was spinning strongly beside it.

'Becoming careless?' A smooth, taunting and familiar voice spoke up from behind Kai. 'I hope not.'

Kai tensed. _Damn it…how'd he find me…?_

Cursing silently, Kai bent down to retrieve his beyblade. But, as quickly as his beyblade had moved, the intruder stepped in between Kai and Dranzer, nudging the blade away from Kai's outstretched fingers.

Kai gritted his teeth as the shadow of the intruder fell over him, making it safe for Kai to look up without blinding himself from the sun's rays.

Tala stood over him, one hand on his hip, the other a tight fist at his side. He had an expressionless look on his pale face, but his intense blue eyes looked cold and hard.

'…' Kai opened his mouth to snap at the redhead to stop acting so stupid, when Tala suddenly nudged Dranzer in front of his foot again and kicked it up into the air professionally, like a footballer pulling a flashy move with a football. Tala caught Dranzer in his left hand swiftly, and watched as Kai stood up again, staring at him expectantly.

Behind Tala, Wolborg was still spinning and shredding strands of grass all over the place.

Kai stared back at the Russian young man, and Tala opened his mouth to speak again, when another voice intruded.

'Hey! Hey! What do you kids think you're doing?' It was a male's voice, and from its gruffness, it sounded old. Both Kai and Tala turned their heads to find a grey-haired old man come around the bushes to their left, with a gardening spade in his hand. Dressed in dull brown and grey, the old man shook the spade at them angrily.

'Can't you read the sign? No beyblades to be spun on the grass! Look what you've done!' He pointed to the ground beside Tala's feet. 'You've gone and shredded a perfectly healthy patch of grass there!'

Tala turned around and stepped back, calling Wolborg to return to him. The blade spun and flew up into Tala's right hand.

'Do you know how much effort I put into this garden?' The old man went on. Tala's lips twitched and he frowned in irritation.

'I didn't see any sign.'

'You have fine eyes six decades younger than me and you didn't see the sign, I could read that sign from a mile away!'

Tala rolled his eyes. 'Then you must tell me the name of your optician…'

Kai raised an eyebrow but didn't look at the redhead who now stood beside him.

'You little rascal, this is my pride and joy here, now I have to invest even more money thanks to you and your friend there, a pair of punks you are, the both of you, I'd recognise trouble like you from a mile away!'

'…' Tala stared at him in disbelief as the old man rambled on, shaking his fists as if he thought he could scare the two young men.

'What is it with him and miles?' Tala wondered quietly to Kai. Kai merely frowned at the old man. He was going on and on and looked like he wouldn't stop. Kai wondered if the orange-haired youth he had seen earlier was a relative of this moody old man. They were both nature fanatics.

'Why I ought to report you to the staff and have you banned from your stupid little spinning games!'

Tala gave the man an incredulous look. A sudden smirk graced his lips and he said: 'You'd better calm down, old man. I'm sure you wouldn't want to have a heart attack now, would you.'

'…' The old man looked furious and he shook both fists vigorously. Kai's eyebrows rose in surprise.

'Why you upstart cheeky little spoilt brat! Don't you have any manners? My heart is perfectly fine, it's you who should be worrying, oh I don't know why I bother, you kids these days have no respect whatsoever, you're all a bunch of…' The man was looking away and shaking his head. Tala glared at him in disgust. Kai glanced at Tala, also glaring. It was both their faults, but Kai automatically put the blame on Tala more.

'Thanks a lot.' He said sarcastically.

'Don't blame me.' Tala snapped. 'You were spinning first. If I hadn't knocked you over, you'd have shredded the entire garden by now!'

'…'

'When I was young we used to respect our elders, back in my day…'

Tala huffed and then pulled a face at the old man. 'Stupid old fool.' He said, and pulled an even more ridiculous face. Kai stared at him as he did so, and shook his head, looking away. Tala continued to pull faces, and Kai looked up again to catch him pulling a particularly stupid looking one.

It was difficult not to smile; Kai struggled to keep his face a blank but failed as his lips betrayed him and curled up slightly at the left corner. Tala caught him smirking, and looked satisfied.

The old man was still rambling on, but he suddenly stopped when he saw that Tala was sniggering and Kai was trying to hide his amusement.

'You punks! Get outta my garden!'

'Excuse me, but you're only hired to look after it, it doesn't make it your garden.' Kai's smile vanished and he glared coldly at the old man. 'We won't be spinning anymore and the damage isn't nearly so bad as you're making it out to be.'

'Right.' Tala agreed, quickly regaining his composure. 'So stop exaggerating already. We're sorry about the grass; we really didn't realise. Please accept our sincerest apologies; we didn't mean to be rude either.'

'Hmph.' The man huffed. 'You're a bunch of sorry street-punks. Why don't you find yourselves some proper respectable jobs! Oh I don't have time for this! If I ever see you kids here again messing around, there'll be trouble, you hear!'

Tala nodded and the old man shook his fist again and disappeared back around the corner, muttering to himself. Tala waited for a few moments before letting out his real thoughts.

'Cranky old nag.' He looked to his side to find that Kai had sat down on the low, backless bench behind him. Tala moved and sat down beside him, holding out his left hand without looking at the slate-haired young man.

Kai took Dranzer back and the two sat in silence for a while.

'…' Tala looked at the shredded strands of grass and spoke up at last. 'That look you just gave me when I was pulling those faces was the same look you gave me twelve years ago when we first met. Do you remember that?'

'…' Kai stared dully at his bit-chip, not responding. But in his mind, his thoughts were racing back in time, back to memories that Tala was referring to.

_No…I don't remember_…Kai thought, refusing to be dragged into the past. But the memory resurfaced suddenly like a huge tidal wave rising from the depths of the sea and Kai remembered everything.

--------- ---------

'Lord Voltaire…a pleasure to have you here, as always…'

'I trust all is going according to plan, Boris…'

'Yes, of course. I have chosen the child I believe has the capabilities to fulfil your every wish for the future.'

The tall, purple-haired man stepped aside to reveal the small figure of a child. The child was pale-faced with blazing red hair and bright blue eyes.

'This is Tala. He has shown ample skill to date of his abilities in beyblading. As you so rightly said, it is important to test them early and train them hard…'

Voltaire Hiwatari looked at the small red-haired child who stood behind Boris Balkov. The boy looked weak and slight, and fine boned. The grey-haired man looked back at Boris and shook his head.

'He is not necessary any longer Boris. I have chosen the child that will carry out my plans.' He pulled a small slate-haired boy from behind him and Boris stared in surprise.

'Lord Voltaire…I don't understand…'

'Then do not concern yourself Boris. This is my grandson, Kai. I will leave him in your care as of today, to train him to be the best blader the world has ever seen.'

'But…I believe Tala is also capable…'

'Then have them train together. Whoever is stronger will lead. I guarantee that it will be Kai.' Voltaire replied flatly.

Boris looked down at the small boy called Kai, and frowned. 'Voltaire…are you sure about this…?'

The two men had continued to talk for a while. As they did, Tala's eyes had risen slowly and regarded the unfamiliar boy who stood opposite him. The boy's eyes were lowered and he was silent, like the way Tala had been instructed to be silent. Young Tala had stared at the boy curiously, no longer interested in what the big men were talking about. As the conversation dragged on, Tala shifted on his feet, bored. The slate-haired boy, similar in age to him, stood very still, showing no signs of tiring.

A child, Tala sought another way to amuse himself. He huffed, catching the other boy's attention. Making sure none of the men were looking, Tala pulled a face at Boris.

The little boy opposite him stared at him in confusion, as if he didn't know what he was doing. Tala was annoyed when the boy didn't smile, and that only made him pull even sillier faces. The boy shook his head, looking away from the red-haired child with the bright blue eyes. But soon the child was waving his arms and looking very funny, and Kai had looked up again, and a small, shy smile had tugged at his lips.

The red-haired boy had tried to muffle his laugher, but in vain. The two adults had noticed what the two five year olds were doing, and Voltaire was the first one to voice his disapproval at seeing his grandson smile.

'Kai! What is that on your face?'

Poor little Kai had jumped and looked terrified. Blinking, he tore his eyes away from the red-haired little boy and blinked up at his grandfather.

'…Nothing grandpa.'

'…I hope that wasn't a smile!'

'N…no.' Kai stammered.

Boris glared at Tala who averted his eyes and dropped his silliness.

'Train him Boris.' Voltaire had said in an angry voice, glaring at Tala as he did so. 'And keep him away from that silly child!'

'…Lord Voltaire…I assure you…Tala is not usually like this…'

'I don't care about him! I want my grandson to be the best, and in order to do that he is not to form any friendships of any kind! Especially not with foolish little children who pull faces!'

Boris had gone on to apologise, but Tala was smiling again. And, as the two men said their farewells at last, Kai had looked up again and met Tala's gaze.

And he had smiled a tiny smile back.

--------- ---------

Kai blinked, snapping out of his memories. Now that he had remembered that, he recalled so many other things; how Tala had been his first real friend, how they had been encouraged to hate each other and become fierce rivals, how they had trained with each other for four years before Kai had finally left the abbey. And on the night he had left, Tala had found him just as he had been about to escape. Tala had just come back from outside, and he had been wrapped in a long, heavy white scarf.

_Kai…where are you going?_

_…Don't tell. Promise not to tell._ Kai had whispered.

_I won't…where are you going?_

Kai had averted his eyes guiltily. Realisation had struck Tala and the pain showed in his eyes.

_You're leaving…_

…_I can't stay…I did something really bad…_

_What…?_

_I can't tell you…_

_Kai…you can't go! I won't let you!_

_Tala, I gotta go. _

_But…who will I train with?_

_You've got Bryan and Spencer and Ian…_

_No…they're not strong like you!_

…Kai had looked away

_Please Kai. Stay!_

_I can't._

_Then I'm leaving with you!_

_No! You gotta stay in my place! You can be the leader!_

_What about you?_

_I'm going away._

_Where? Where will you go?_

_…I dunno._

_It's cold outside! Please Kai!_

_Go to sleep Tala. If they find me now I'm in trouble._

_But Kai…_

_I have to go._

Kai had pushed past him, carrying an old rucksack in his left hand, but Tala had grabbed his arm and pulled him back around. Looking at his best friend long and hard, Tala had finally spoken up again reluctantly.

_If I let you go, you will come back, right? Someday soon?_

…_One day_…Kai had replied quietly.

_And we'll blade together at tournament finals when you come back someday, right…you promise?_

…_One day…I promise_…

…_You won't forget me will you?_

Kai had shaken his head slowly.

Tala had then unwrapped his scarf and thrown it around Kai. The white material had trailed to the floor but it was warm from Tala's skin and the heat was comforting. Kai had stared at his friend, and the realisation of what he was really about to do had hit him then.

Tala had stared back, and his eyes had glittered with tears that threatened to fall. But nine-year old Tala had been trained in hiding emotion and he had resisted the urge to cry. Instead he had grabbed Kai into a tight hug and held him for a long time. Kai, unused to such comforting physical contact, had merely stood rigid with his arms by his sides. And when Tala had finally let him go from the hug and let him go from the abbey…he had not seen Kai Hiwatari for another six years.

'…' Kai blinked again, and unconsciously touched the front of the white scarf he wore. Tala had fallen silent beside him. They had both relived memories of a time long past.

But he soon spoke up again.

'…Six years is a long time. But I'll spare you the sentiments. I know you don't keep your promises Kai. I also know you're not happy with your current position.'

Kai opened his mouth indignantly. 'You know nothing about…'

'Oh, that's right.' Tala interrupted quickly, his voice bitter. 'I know nothing about you, but I can still tell when something's troubling you. You can fool your other little friends, but I'm not stupid, Kai.'

'…' Kai gripped his beyblade tightly in his hand. It frustrated him that Tala was right and still seemed to know him well despite so many years apart.

'We're here to save our reputations and to represent Russia. But why are_ you _here Kai? What are _you_ representing?'

'…' Kai stared at his beyblade, his head lowered. He didn't answer. Because he had been asking himself the very same question over and over, and he still didn't have the answer.

Tala glanced at Kai for a few moments, and then shook his head. Silently, he stood up, deciding that he had said enough. Walking back up the stairs, he reached out and pulled open one of the doors.

Kai closed his eyes briefly. He hated the way he was feeling…he felt confused and angry and guilty. And he didn't understand why. The feelings were almost alien to him and they made him feel uncertain and…strangely vulnerable.

_We'll blade together at tournament finals when you come back someday…you promise?_

_One day…I promise…_

'…Tala…I've…' Kai began, raising his head, and then he abruptly broke off as he glanced over his left shoulder just in time to see the door close. Tala had gone and left Kai alone. They same way Kai had left Tala alone and behind, eight years earlier.

**Author's Note**

_Well, I hope you enjoyed that and the characters were realistic. Looks like these chapters are getting longer. And yes, your eyes didn't deceive you; that orange-haired, nature-loving guy was in fact the nasty Brooklyn who Kai encounters later on in the final series. I thought it would be nice and ironic to have them meet before hand, as neutrals that don't know who each other are. I haven't seen Brooklyn yet so I don't know how he acts; I made it up based on what I've read. Anyway, next update should be soon, though I am going to spend a little time on my other fic, which I have been neglecting of late. Please leave your thoughts and watch this space for the next chapter, which will have Ray and Max in it!_


	4. Difficult Decisions

**Who I Am**

**_By AngeLhearteD_**

**Chapter IV: Difficult Decisions**

The food on the plate was more or less untouched. Kai pushed the contents around absent-mindedly, too lost in thought to care about eating. He had gone back into the hotel's lunch room about half an hour after Tala had left him outside. Tyson and the others had left and gone back to their training. Kai had decided to get something to eat since he hadn't eaten a thing since breakfast. He had been hungry before. But he had now been sitting for ten minutes, just pushing his food around the plate, and staring at it with disinterest. He no longer felt so hungry. The hotel's food did not appeal to him. He was used to fine dining, and this was so simple.

It didn't help that the lunch room was now fuller than it had been when Kai had last been here. Adults and teenagers sat crowded around tables, laughing, talking and enjoying their meals. It was four-thirty. And to make matters worse, the White Tiger team were also having their late lunch, on a table across from where Kai sat. When Kai had entered the room, he had immediately noticed the team. But they had been so lost in their own talk, they hadn't noticed him. Kai had decided not to disturb them and had instead ordered his meal and now, ten minutes later, the White Tigers were still chatting and Kai had still not eaten his meal.

At that precise moment however, someone chose to intruded on Kai's alone time. Light footsteps padded on the carpet and a chair opposite to where Kai was sitting was pulled back.

Kai didn't need to look up to identify the person that had just sat down in the chair. He had heard Ray's voice and the rest of Ray's team from across the room, and had recognised Ray's footsteps as the raven-haired Chinese blader had approached the table Kai was sitting at.

Pushing his food around his plate with his fork, Kai waited for his former team-mate to speak.

'You should never play with your food, Kai!' Ray's voice had a tinge of amusement in it.

Kai continued to push the food around in disinterest.

'And you shouldn't sit with your elbows on the table.' He muttered back.

Ray burst into surprised laughter. 'How do you know my elbows are on the table, Kai? You haven't even looked up yet!'

'…' Kai didn't bother to reply. Ray had been his team-mate for two years. Kai knew his habits pretty well, including his table ones.

Ray sensed that Kai was in no mood to joke and his smile promptly faded, as he turned more serious.

'It's been a while, Kai. Last time I saw you was when Tyson battled Daichi. You weren't there when Max and I told Tyson…'

'You don't need to justify your decision, Ray.' Kai interrupted, finally looking up at his golden-eyed friend.

Ray did indeed have his elbows on the table.

'…' Ray's shoulders relaxed slightly. 'I'm glad you understand. I knew you would. Tyson…didn't take it so well. He was kind of selfish about it.'

Kai's eyes lowered back to his unfinished food. Funny how he had been starving a little less than two hours back but now had no appetite at all.

'I guess it doesn't matter anyway.' Ray continued. 'He's still got you.'

_We're here to save our reputations and to represent __Russia__. Why are **you** here Kai? What are **you** representing? _

Kai closed his eyes briefly. Tala's earlier words echoed in his mind, over and over. He couldn't stop thinking about them.

_What are **you** representing? _

_What am I representing?_ Kai thought. _What? I don't even know. Nothing…I'm nothing…I'm not world champion…Tyson is. What am I representing? Who am I?_

Kai snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ray's voice again. He hadn't been paying full attention so he only caught the end of Ray's sentence.

'…representing my team.'

Blinking and setting his fork down, Kai looked up suddenly and met Ray's gaze directly.

'Are you happy, Ray?' He asked abruptly. His blunt question caught the Chinese blader off guard and the younger of the two blinked in surprise and mild confusion.

'Huh?'

Kai frowned slightly, impatiently. 'Are you happy representing your home team?'

'Of course I am.' Ray nodded in understanding. 'Rejoining the White Tigers was the right choice for me. Not only am I among my old friends again, I'm also representing my country, China, for the first time. I've never felt so proud.'

_We're participating in this tournament…to represent Russia_… 

Kai stared at Ray for a moment. Ray had his identity. Ray knew who he was.

_Represent Russia_… 

'I guess that's what Tyson didn't get.' Ray added, shrugging. 'The Bladebreakers represent Japan. I learnt many things from you guys and had the best of times. But in the end, I'm not from Japan, and with the new rules and all, I just didn't feel like it was right to stay.'

'Ray!' A female voice called. Kai's eyes shifted over to the source and stopped briefly on a pink-haired girl who looked familiar. Kai recalled her to be Mariah, the only female member of Ray's team. With her were other equally as familiar faces.

'C'mon Ray, let's get going!' Lee added. 'Let's get a little more training done!'

'Coming!' Ray glanced back over his shoulder at his team-mates, and then looked back at Kai, with a smile on his face.

'…' Ray looked so happy. Kai couldn't recall the last time he had ever really felt happiness.

'You and Tyson are the talk of the teams right now, you know that?'

'…' Kai raised a brow, silently asking Ray to elaborate.

'People can't believe that such intense rivals could pair up together to compete for the same goals. It's amazing what these new rules are changing!'

'…' Kai was about to reply when Mariah called out again.

'Come on Ray, let's go!'

'Coming guys!' Ray called back over his shoulder again.

Kai decided not to tell Ray that he was having second thoughts about pairing up with Tyson. His eyes lowered and he picked up his fork again.

'Go Ray. You have a good team.'

Ray nodded and smiled. 'Thanks Kai; I'm sure we'll meet in the finals. It doesn't matter who you pair up with; blading against you will be a great challenge!' With that, Ray stood up and pushed back his chair.

'See you around, buddy.' Ray added, and turned and walked away, rejoining his team. Kai watched him go, watched how Lee put a friendly hand on Ray's shoulder and how Mariah linked her arm through Ray's. He watched how Gary smiled and Kevin pushed Ray playfully. Ray had friends. Love surrounded him and he was warm and blossoming from it.

Kai was cold. He had briefly experienced the joy of what it felt like to be part of a real team and amongst people who respected and cared about him; but those flashes had been too few and far between. The Bladebreakers were falling apart and Kai's resolve and ability to stay loyal were wearing equally as thin.

'Last one to the practice room is a dog!' Green-haired Kevin yelled and bolted off through the door. The rest of his team shouted after him in surprise and playful anger, before following quickly after the smaller boy. Kai's eyes lowered once again, and he was surprised to feel a tinge of sadness. Blinking, he angrily shoved the feeling away and pushed away his plate also, fuming silently to himself.

_Damn you Tala_. Kai thought, getting up from the table and heading towards the door. The red-haired young man had reawakened memories that Kai had long thought he had forgotten, and those memories now had him questioning where his loyalties should lie. If he fought alongside Tala, he'd be betraying the Bladebreakers again. If he fought alongside Tyson, his fellow Russian compatriots would hate him even more and Kai knew Tala, in particular, would have a good stab at trying to make him feel as guilty as possible about it.

Kai could hide what he was feeling to the outside world very easily. But that didn't mean he never experienced emotion. He was human, like everyone else. He just preferred to deal with his feelings in his mind rather than express them to everyone else. They were no one else's business.

_…But the Bladebreakers don't exist anymore…I would only be leaving Tyson…and I want to be world champion_…_I need a team…_Kai reasoned, as he walked out the dining room. No sooner had he left it, another team had reached the door and were about to enter the room. Because Kai had been walking with his head bowed in thought, he didn't see the orange-haired girl until she had bumped right into him.

'Oh!' The girl exclaimed in surprise and annoyance. Kai's eyes rose and he found himself looking at a girl who wore large round-framed glasses. 'Watch where you're going Mr…' She broke off suddenly, squinted, and then a faint blush spread across her cheeks as the realisation of who she had just bumped into hit her.

Unimpressed, Kai gave her a glare and began to walk away when the girl called after him.

'K…Kai? Is that you?'

Kai rolled his eyes in exasperation. He knew who she was. She had hardly changed, though she did have a little more of a womanly figure now. But her voice was unmistakable.

'Do you remember me? It's Emily! From the All-Starz team!'

Kai was about to throw back a nasty, snubbing comment, when a hand clamped around his right arm and pulled him around with surprising strength.

'Kai!' Big blue eyes stared up at him and a contagious grin spread on the baby-faced Max Tate's lips.

'Man, you just walked right past me!'

Kai had indeed not realised that he had completely blanked the blond American, and was unsure of how to react. Luckily, Max had moved on and pointed at him, grinning and letting go of his arm.

'Still the mystical Kai! How are you? It's been ages! How's Tyson doing? I just saw Ray; he said he just saw you!'

Kai stared at Max. He was talking so fast…then Kai realised Max's other team-mates had gathered. Eddy and Michael were staring at him and so was another unfamiliar looking dark-skinned young man who held a stereo.

'Well if it isn't the infamous Kai.' Michael turned his nose up into the air. Kai knew Michael and his team didn't like him; Kai didn't like them much either; the last time they had spoken had been two years earlier when Kai had destroyed their entire team and stolen away all their bitbeasts.

'You look kind of different. I guess you've grown.' Michael snorted.

'…' Kai chose to ignore him. In his opinion, Michael had changed in appearance much more than he had.

Emily now stood behind Eddy, sneaking a look at the slate-haired young man with the blue shark-fin designs on his cheeks. Kai had grown a lot in the space of two years. His hair had become darker and his eyes looked different. From a scientific point of view, Emily was fascinated. Kai was a perfect specimen to examine because he was not like most other humans. And of course, he was also very handsome. He had always been cute, but now he had grown into a fine young man and, in Emily's eyes, he was now utterly gorgeous.

'Hey you okay Emily? You look kind of red.' Eddy's voice snapped Emily out of her staring and she went an even deeper shade of tomato red.

'I…I'm fine! Let's just eat so we can practice more!' She snapped, and hastily pulled the large doors open and disappeared into the safety of the lunch room.

Her team-mates looked after her. Then Max laughed and looked back to Kai, grinning.

'Now I can tell you the real reason why she went red!'

'Oh please, could Kai's ego get any bigger?' Michael exclaimed.

'C'mon Max, we're starving. Let's go.' Eddy said.

'Sure…you guys go ahead.' Max nodded at them. 'I'll be there in a minute.'

'…Hah! Like he's even worth a minute of your time…' Michael sneered at Kai, who ignored him completely. With Eddy, Michael left the hallway and followed after Emily. The dark-skinned young man still stood behind Max, staring at Kai curiously.

Max glanced at him, and then put a hand sheepishly to his blond head. 'Heh, oh, yeah, sorry. Kai, this is Rick, my partner for the competition. Rick, this is Kai; he was team captain for the Bladebreakers!'

'This is the great Kai?' The dark skinned young man stepped forward, looking Kai over. 'What's so great about this kid? He's just a pretty boy with face paint.'

Kai's lowered eyes slowly rose and fixed on Rick's face. Rick did not notice the warning look in them and dared to ride his luck further.

'What are those stupid triangles for?' Rick reached out as if to pinch Kai's cheek and Max swallowed nervously.

'Ah…Rick…I don't think…'

But before he could even finish his sentence, Kai's right arm snapped up in a fast, snake-like reflex. He grabbed hold of Rick's wrist and twisted hard, shoving the tanned young man's hand back and away from his face.

It took all of Rick's willpower not to wince. Kai's grip had been strong and ruthless. And he had conveyed his feelings on the matter with one efficient gesture. No words had been needed.

Rick forced himself not to rub his sore wrist. An uncomfortable silence ensued, with Rick staring at Kai like he was insane and with an angry look on his face, and Kai staring calmly back. Max stood between the two, and once again broke the silence.

'Heh…' He laughed uncomfortably. 'Uh…you don't know Kai very well Rick…he likes his personal space…'

'I don't need to know him well! I've seen enough here!' Rick bragged. 'He's just a little kid with an attitude problem who's trying too hard to be tough! No problem! I'll crush him in the competiion!' With that, Rick left them and entered the lunch room also.

Kai's eyes lowered. Max glared after Rick, and then looked back at Kai. 'He can talk. He's the one with the problem! Sorry about that Kai…my team really aren't as bad as they seem…'

'…' Kai didn't reply. He began to turn away when Max blinked and called after him.

'Hey…!'

Kai stopped, waiting.

'Uh…I just wanted to wish you good luck Kai…I'm sure you won't need it though…you and Tyson may not get on great, but your combined blading skills are awesome!'

'…' _Who says I'm going to be blading beside Tyson_…Kai chose to remain quiet again.

'Well…ah…I gotta go…see you around Kai!' Max finished, and left Kai alone. Kai stood for a moment and then continued down the hallway, making his way toward the hotel's main reception.

A brown haired young woman was busily typing on a computer. Kai reached the desk and looked at her, waiting expectantly. She noticed him standing, and turned to him with a smile.

'Good afternoon, Sir. How may I be of service?'

'…Tell me what room Tala Ivanov is staying in.'

'…Are you a visitor, Sir?'

'…Not exactly.'

'One moment.' The receptionist turned to her computer and typed in the name. 'Tala Ivanov is beyblader and a member of the Blitzkrieg Boys team.'

'…What's the room number?' Kai asked again.

'Floor 3, room 3.4, Sir. But you are not authorised to go to these rooms if you are not a blader also…'

'…I am a blader.' Kai cut her off. 'Do you know if he's there now?'

'…I can check for you…' The young woman again turned to her computer and typed in some more details. After a few moments, she turned back to Kai.

'I'm afraid that Mr. Ivanov checked out of the hotel almost an hour back.'

'…' _Damn_. 'Did he say where he was going…?'

'I'm afraid not, Sir. But if he is a beyblader, he may have gone to the training facility located just five minutes away from here…'

'…' _He probably is there with Bryan and Spencer…I know Hiro has a private training facility for team BBA Revolution…he won't see me…if I get someone to pass on a message to Tala_…

'Sir?' The receptionist was talking to him again. 'Did that help? I can leave him a message if you'd like…may I ask who is enquiring after him?'

'That's not necessary…that'll be all.' Kai replied flatly and turned away. He made his way to the room he shared with the rest of team BBA Revolution. It was on the second floor.

Reaching it, Kai was surprised to find it unlocked. The others had supposed to return to training after their lunch break. Kai opened the door and stepped into the room to find a brown-haired girl sitting down on Kenny's bed, bent over something.

_Damn_…Kai thought, as Hilary's head lifted and she turned to look at who had come in. On seeing Kai, she smiled brightly.

'Ah! Hey Kai! Thank goodness it's you! I need help here!'

Kai closed the door and glanced at the clock on the wall as he did so. It was almost five o'clock and still sunny outside as it was late spring. He had to make this quick. He needed Hilary to get out of the room, and fast.

Walking over to where she sat, Kai saw a cardboard box full of beyblade parts resting on her lap.

'Kenny asked me to fetch him another defence ring but I don't know which is which!' She exclaimed, and laughed nervously at the look Kai gave her. 'I'm not much of an engineer when it comes to beyblades…' She added and lifted the box and held it out to him.

Kai took it and sat down on the bed next to Kenny's; Daichi's. He rummaged through the box full of random beyblade parts and chucked a few defence rings onto the bed. He worked quickly and quietly. Hilary watched, impressed by the speed and efficiency with which he selected different rings. Finally Kai placed the box next to him on the bed and turned to examine the five discs he had separated from the rest. He immediately discarded three back into the box and raised the last two closer to his face, examining them intently.

They both look the same…but this one is an older version, I'm sure of it…He thought.

'Whose blade is it for?' Kai asked at last.

'Kenny's. Coach Hiro said he needs to concentrate on his defence.' Hilary replied.

Kai tossed the ring in his left hand back into the box and flipped the remaining one at Hilary who managed to catch it despite the fast speed it travelled toward her at.

'Take that one.' Kai nodded. 'It's the best one he's got.'

'Right…thanks so much Kai! I would have been here forever if you hadn't shown up! Guess I better get this to Kenny…' She stood up and looked down at Kai.

'Where did you Kai? Did you have your lunch?'

'…I practiced.' Kai lied. 'I ate just now.'

'Oh, okay. Are you coming then?'

'I'll be there later…I'm taking my break now.' Kai replied, silently screaming for her to leave the room.

'Don't be too long!' Hilary smiled. 'Tyson was asking for you!'

'…' Kai's eyes rose and met with hers. He didn't reply. Hilary got the message and laughed a small nervous laugh.

'Okay…thanks again…' She ran to the door and opened it, and then hesitated and looked back at Kai.

Kai forced himself not to look annoyed and impatient.

'Oh and umm…Kai? Can I pretend I found this on my own? It's bad enough Kenny and Tyson think I don't know anything…'

Kai interrupted. 'Fine.'

'Thanks Kai!' She beamed. 'Well, see you later!' She waved and left the room, closing the door behind her. Kai counted up to twenty to make sure she didn't come back for anything else, and then he got up and looked around. He needed a pen and a small piece of paper. He knew Hilary kept a diary but she locked it and hid it safely. Kai knew he could find and unlock it if he really wanted to, but he respected the notion of privacy and he was pretty sure he didn't want to read a girl's diary. Nor was he too keen to write his note on pink paper.

The only other person he knew who carried something like a notebook was Kenny. Kai squatted on the floor between Daichi and Kenny's beds and opened Kenny's bed-side table compartment door. Inside, neatly stacked, were pens, books, pencils, a calculator and a notepad.

…_Perfect_…Kai thought, grabbed the notepad and a pen, and in his position on the floor began to write his note. When he finished, he read it over and then tore off the page and two after it, just in case any writing had gone through from the front page. He knew very well how much Kenny liked to play detective and he wasn't willing to take any risks. Kai replaced the pen and notebook exactly the way he had found them and closed the small door again. Then he stood up and looked to the clock. He had half an hour. Just enough time to deliver his message and make his way to the nearby dock.

_Is this really what I want…? Once he gets this, there's no turning back_, Kai thought, uncertainly. He stood for a few moments, indecisive, which was very rare for him. But then he remembered all the reasons why he wanted to do this and his fingers closed around the note tightly.

_No…I have to do this. I have to do it for myself. I have to prove I can do it alone. I want to win the championship without Tyson. I want to be the world champion. Everyone else knows who they are; it's time for me to accept who I am_.

Kai walked to the door and left the room, locking it behind him. He'd need the keys to retrieve what small possessions he had later, which was why he needed to be quick.

_It's time to be part of a new team…with some old acquaintances_…

Silently, the young man walked down the hall and began to make his way to the training facility.

--------- ---------

The two beyblades clashed into each other fiercely, their owners putting everything they had behind them.

'Go Seaborg!'

'Falborg!'

Bryan looked up and smirked at Spencer. 'You've lost your touch, Spencer!'

'…I wouldn't be too sure.' Spencer replied, smiling back at his friend.

'…Really…then why is your blade being forced backwards! Falborg, attack!'

'…' Just as Falborg was about to slam into Seaborg, Spencer's blade evaded and Bryan's flew precariously close to falling out the dish.

'…Hm.' Their team captain stood some distance away, watching them, leaning against wall, his arms folded and one leg crossed in front of the other. 'It seems you're the one losing your touch, Bryan. You made a schoolboy's error!'

The three stood in their own designated training area. Around the room, many other bladders from many other teams were also practicing. The room was alive with the sound of spinning beyblades and enthusiastic bladders yelling at each other.

'I assure you…I won't be making the same error again! Attack!'

Again Seaborg evaded. Spencer shook his head. 'You have to focus on your defence more! You're leaving yourself far too open!'

'…I'm beginning to wonder why I didn't choose Spencer as my partner…' Tala remarked, smirking at Bryan as he did so.

'…What?' Bryan demanded, glaring at his red-haired team captain.

'You're obviously struggling, Bryan.' Tala added.

'I am not! You're supposed to be neutral, Tala…why are you taking his side…?'

'…Because…he's knocked you out the dish.' Tala's eyes shifted behind Bryan.

'What?' Bryan looked in front of him to find that Seaborg had indeed knocked Falborg out the dish when Bryan had been busy talking to Tala.

'Now who is out of touch?' Spencer said amusement in his voice.

'…' Bryan glared. 'You cheated!'

'Hahaha.' Tala laughed smoothly. 'Is that not the Blitzkrieg Boys way?'

'NO!' Bryan's head whipped around and he looked at Tala again. 'That was the Demolition Boys way! We're no longer the Demolition Boys…!'

'Calm down…' Tala rolled his eyes. 'I wasn't being serious…you just dropped your guard. He didn't cheat.'

'…I think he did.'

'Your opponent won't wait for you to pay attention in a real battle Bryan.' Tala said, serious again. He bent down and picked up a bottle containing a little bit of water and drank from it.

From above, a figure watched this exchange from behind metal safety railings, making sure to stay well out of view of the three young men who were talking on the lower floor. Kai stood close to the door that led to the large training hall. He was relieved to find that Tyson and the others were not here. They were practicing in a training room in the floor above the one Kai was on now.

'…Want to try again?' Spencer asked.

'I want to battle Tala.' Bryan muttered, bending down to retrieve his beyblade.

Tala finished his water off and threw the empty plastic bottle right at Bryan. It smacked into Bryan's rear and he flinched, stood straight again, and whirled around, fury in his eyes.

'What the hell did you do that for?'

Tala laughed again. 'You deserved a smacking for your terrible performance. Beat Spencer, and then you will battle me.'

Spencer was grinning despite himself. Tala's aim had been precise and quick.

'…You're a fine example of a team captain aren't you…?' Bryan said sarcastically, picking up the bottle and throwing it back. Tala caught it swiftly with his right hand and then folded his arms again, smirking. 'Yes I am.'

Kai looked away. Perhaps he was doing the wrong thing. The three looked completely comfortable with each other. Bryan was Tala's partner for the competition; what right did Kai have to want to join the team and push Bryan aside? Bryan had stuck by Tala's side through all the years. Spencer also had, and so had Ian, though the other Russian was obviously not with the team this time…but Kai…he had left. A long time ago…

He found himself thinking of Tala's words. Tala had spoken to him in a manner that…that seemed to Kai as if he wanted Kai to rejoin the team. He hadn't asked outright; it was not Tala's way to do such a thing. But Kai couldn't help but get the feeling that Tala wanted him to rejoin.

…_What makes him think I would…it's like he knows what I'm thinking_…Kai frowned slightly to himself. At that moment, the door opened and a muttering orange haired girl stepped in.

It was Emily. Kai was rather surprised. She had certainly finished eating quickly, if she had eaten at all…

'Stupid boys, they think they know it all, I don't know why I put up with them…' She was walking toward Kai and hadn't seen him yet.

She didn't look too happy and Kai almost decided not to go through with his plan and wait for another opportunity. But then he reasoned that the later he left it the more unlikely the chance he would be able to switch sides in time. He couldn't deliver the note directly to Tala; he didn't want anyone else seeing him do so. Emily…was his only hope.

'…Emily.'

The girl blinked and turned stopped, looking up at Kai in surprise. She blinked, and then her cheeks went a faint shade of red.

'…Kai? What are you doing here?'

Kai ignored this, and began slowly: 'Are you going down there?'

He knew she was, but he needed to play it out a little in order to persuade her to do him a favour.

'…Well…yes…Judy is…why?'

'…This kid gave me a note.' Kai held up the note in his hand. 'He was probably a fan…it's addressed to Tala.'

'…Tala? He's here…?' Emily wasn't sure where the conversation was headed. She was too busy being in a state of disbelief that Kai was actually talking to her. Kai had actually said her name.

Kai nodded.

'…He wanted to give the note to Tala but security got him out…he just dumped it on me…' Kai looked down to where Tala was yelling at Bryan again.

'Well…give it to him then.' Emily said, also looking down at Tala.

'…Yeah…you see…I'd rather not…Tala and I didn't separate on good terms…I don't want to cause a scene.' Kai went on.

'Hmph. I'm not surprised.' Emily said, and then blinked and turned her nose into the air. 'So what has this got to do with me exactly…?'

'You're going down there…you could give him the note.' Kai replied, hating how he had to ask for a favour and promising he would never talk to Emily again after the current encounter.

'…Well…I _could_…but why would I want to help out the enemy?'

'…Enemy…?' Kai's eye brows rose.

'…I haven't forgotten what you did to my team two years back! Yes, you're an enemy and always will be! And that note isn't my problem! I'm not a messenger girl!' Emily huffed.

_Damn…this is working out wrong_…Kai thought, irritated. Then he thought about why she was blushing and an idea came into his mind.

'You're right.' He said, going back to his usual, cold tone of voice. 'I should never have asked.'

He looked away and closed his eyes pointedly. Emily stood for a moment, feeling very uncomfortable.

…_Well…it's just a note…and maybe he'll look at me in a better way if I help him_…She thought.

Making sure to scowl, Emily stepped up to Kai and snatched the note out of Kai's hand. Kai's eyes opened and rested on Emily's face.

'This is the first and last time I am doing you a favour, Kai!' Emily snapped. 'And you owe me one!'

_I owe you nothing you stupid little girl_…Kai sneered inwardly, but he nodded at Emily. 'It's not from me, so don't tell him it is…'

'I won't!' Emily exclaimed.

Then, huffing, the girl turned away and stomped down the stairs. She marched straight to where the Blitzkrieg Boys were standing but then she seemed to hesitate. Kai watched, silently snapping at her to just do it.

Emily stopped, staring at where Bryan and Spencer were practicing. Then she looked to her right to find Tala. She barely recognised him, he had grown and changed a lot since the last time she had seen him. But she knew it had to be him because of the fiery red hair and the pale skin. And besides, Kai had looked down at this young man when he had been saying the name Tala. He stood with his arms folded, his face turned away from Emily. He was watching the battle and occasionally making comments.

Emily realised she was slightly nervous. Tala and his group were a bad bunch. She cursed Kai for getting her into this and she cursed herself more for agreeing. Then she realised Kai was probably watching her and she was acting like a coward. Taking a deep breath, she marched forward, straight up to Tala.

'Hey you!' She snapped.

Tala heard an unfamiliar female voice addressing him and he turned his face to look at an orange haired girl with glasses, who was frowning up at him.

_She looks…vaguely familiar_… Tala thought, but couldn't recall who she was.

Emily's voice caught in her throat for a moment. Kai was handsome, but Tala was equally so, in an entirely different way. His eyes were a very strange shade of intense blue and they seemed to see right into her.

'…Yes?' Tala said curtly.

Emily held up the note. 'You're Tala right?'

'…Yes…and you are…?'

Emily glared at him. 'Oh of course you've forgotten, your dirty cheating team stole all our bitbeasts!'

'…' Tala frowned. She didn't exactly have a face worth remembering, if she had ever been a significant person to remember in the first place.'…What do you want, kid?'

Emily decided to just give the note and not waste anymore time talking to him. She pushed the note to his chest, forcing him to unfold his arms and take it.

'That's for you and I am not a kid!'

'What…?' Tala blinked in surprise, taking the note. 'What's…what is this?'

'A message for you!' Emily snapped. Then she turned away and stomped off.

'Hey…wait!' Tala called after her. 'Who's it from?'

'Why don't you open it and find out!' The orange haired girl called back. Tala watched her walk further away and then frowned.

_What a moody girl_…Tala looked at the neatly folded note and unfolded it. Luckily, Spencer and Bryan had not noticed the exchange and were still busy battling each other.

Tala read the note, making sure he didn't miss a thing. It was written by a neat hand, in Russian:

_The dock, 5.40.__ Alone, Tala. _

_Who is this from_…? Tala thought, initially confused. Then he blinked. _Could it be_…? The fact that it was written in Russian gave Tala a big hint as to who the writer was. It was not signed in any way, but a small knowing smile graced Tala's lips. His eyes darted to the wall and found the clock. He had fifteen minutes…and he needed to leave now if he wanted to meet this 'mystery' person on time.

'Bryan, Spencer!' Tala called. Both of his team-mates looked at him.

'I'll be back shortly.'

'Where are you going?' Bryan asked.

'…To…get more water.' Tala lied, picking up his empty bottle. 'Keep training.'

Without standing around to hear them say anything else, Tala made his way to the stairs and climbed up. Bryan and Spencer would have to wait. Because Tala knew Kai would not.

**Author's Note:**

_I hope you enjoyed that. I'm trying to make it realistic…but I hope I'm not going a little out of character with Kai…what do you think? I hope everything else is fine. Please review for me and I'll begin working on the last chapter! You can probably guess what it's going to be about._


	5. Breaking the Ice

**Who I Am**

**_By AngeLhearteD_**

**Chapter V: Breaking the Ice**

Kai stood on the dock, his arms folded across his chest, gazing out to sea. He had been standing alone, deep in thought, for fifteen minutes.

His amethyst eyes travelled over the waves as they rose and fell. The effect was almost hypnotic, but Kai made sure to stand well away from the edge of the dock.

He had no desire to fall in.

The wind whipped his slate-hair into his eyes and face and the trails of his scarf danced behind him like white banners. The seagulls were cawing high up in the air and mist surrounded the dock. In the distance, Kai could see large ships approaching to land at the harbour.

Then, the sudden sound of footsteps snapped the young man out of his thoughts and his head rose slightly, as he listened. They were approaching him from behind. Had Tala arrived already?

_Wait_…thought Kai. _Those footsteps are familiar, but they don't belong to who I'm waiting for…they're heavier and slower_…

Without turning around or looking back in any way, Kai spoke up over the sounds of the wind, the waves and the seagulls.

'I came here to be alone, Hiro!'

The footsteps stopped, and a voice replied flatly:

'You may fool your friends, Kai, but I see right through you.'

Kai silently cursed. He had to give the older Granger some credit. Hiro was most definitely smarter than his younger brother Tyson, not to mention more sensible and mature.

_How did he know I'd be here? He can't have followed me_…Kai thought. Then he reasoned that there were only two possibilities. Hiro had either seen Kai leave the training centre and followed him, or he'd been searching for Kai, and someone had told him they'd seen Kai heading for the harbour. Since Kai always knew whether someone was following him or not, he guessed the second option was much more likely.

'You're leaving the team, aren't you.' It was more of a statement than a question. Hiro sounded like he knew the answer and had known it all along.

Kai closed his eyes briefly, drawing in a deep breath. Then he opened them again and looked over his shoulder at the taller and older young man who stood behind him. He met Hiro's gaze and unfolded his arms, turning to face Tyson's older brother squarely.

Hiro stared back, his arms by his sides. For a moment, the two just looked at each other, and all was silent except for the crashing noise of the waves against the platform they stood on. Cold water rose up and sprayed both young men lightly.

_This is it_…Kai thought. _The moment of truth…I left a withdrawal letter for Mr. Dickenson; Hiro doesn't need to know who I'm quitting the team for…yet._

No words were spoken. None were needed. Hiro looked into Kai's face and understood instantly. Kai could convey his emotions with a single look, and he was doing just that at that precise moment.

_So_…Hiro thought. _It's come to this_…

Lowering his gaze and breaking eye contact, Kai bowed his head slightly, silently signalling to Hiro that he was right in his assumption. Then, without saying a word, Kai Hiwatari walked forward and passed the blue-haired young man, his eyes closed, his posture straight and dignified, and his hands clenched into tight fists by his sides.

Kai's entire body language was one that warned not to be questioned over his actions, and not to be stopped in any way. Hiro let him pass; staring ahead at the sea and its crashing waves, his features set hard, his mouth a grim line. He knew he couldn't stop Kai or make the seventeen-year-old reconsider, even if he wanted to. Once Kai's mind was made up, it rarely, if ever, changed its course.

And, unlike other beybladers, Kai could not be intimidated or forced to do or comply with anything other than what he wanted to do and his own rules.

'Thought so.' Hiro added, as the youth continued down the rest of the platform. As the mist obscured him, Kai heard Hiro's final word and felt nothing: no guilt, no satisfaction, nothing.

'Goodbye.'

Hiro looked over his shoulder, gritting his teeth. Kai had completely vanished. Even the sound of his light footsteps had gone. Hiro was angry, but there was nothing for it. He had guessed that Kai would quit, it was unfortunate, but inevitable. Turning back in the direction he had come, Hiro Granger prepared himself to convey the shocking news to his bother and what remained of the former Bladebreakers team.

--------- ---------

Tala was on time. He knew he was. He had to be, because he was never, ever late. He took time limits very seriously, as he did pretty much everything else.

He was on time, but Kai wasn't.

_How typical_, Tala thought, as he stared out at the blue sea. _That spoilt Hiwatari brat has absolutely no sense of time at all!_

The redhead sat at the edge of one of the platforms in the harbour, his legs hanging in mid air, high above water. The rippling effects of water caused by the wind didn't make him feel dizzy at all. In fact, they soothed him.

In his left hand, he held the note and quietly he waited for its writer to show.

--------- ---------

Kai frowned slightly. With all this mist, he wouldn't find Tala unless he literally bumped into him. He had noticed that the platforms had numbers. Kai stopped, irritated.

_I should have specified a number…he could be anywhere_…he thought impatiently.

Turning his head to the right, Kai strained to make out anything beyond the mist. Strange how the air back at the hotel was so clear, but so different close to sea.

He heard the sound of running footsteps and turned his head back to the left, to see the figures of two young children running towards him. One was a boy, about nine years old, and the other, a little girl of about seven or eight years.

'Adam, we're going the wrong way, daddy said we have to go and tell mama he's bringing dinner back…!'

'I don't care I'm going to see, too!'

'Beybladin' is sooo stupid!' The girl whined.

'Shut up Lynn, it so is not!'

'Is too, Tyson always wins!'

'This year he won't win!'

'So who is gonna win, Adam?'

'Ray and Max left the team so Tyson will be weaker!' Adam replied.

'He's still got Kai!'

_Not anymore_…Kai thought, as the children skipped past him.

'Kai always loses in finals!' The boy scoffed. Kai looked after him and his brows rose slightly.

_I do not! Do I…?_

'No, Kai is the best!' The little girl defended.

'All the girls like Kai because of his face, not his beyblading!' The boy called back to her.

Kai listened, mildly amused, though his face remained expressionless.

'But he's ugly and he looks stupid with his stupid blue paint!'

Kai stared in disbelief, despite the fact it was only a child who was insulting him.

_Ugly?__ You're stepping way over the line, kid_…

'No, not all the girls, Amy likes Tala!' Lynn slowed down, clutching her side as if she had a cramp.

'Let's go, Lynn, let's go, Amy said she saw him on the platform!'

_They know where Tala is? _Kai realised and acted quickly.

'Hey!' He called out after them. The kids stopped, and looked back. They stared at Kai for a moment, and then the boy pointed. Kai noticed he had a toy launcher and a beyblade in his hand.

'That looks like Kai.' The little girl commented to her brother.

'That _is_ Kai! It's Kai, that's Kai!' He grabbed his sister's arm, shaking the poor girl in his excitement.

Kai beckoned them over and the children slowly approached him. The little girl was holding a small book and a pen and she held it up to Kai, in a gesture that asked for his autograph.

'Are you _really_ Kai?'

Kai looked at her and then at her brother, who was gazing up at him in awe.

'I always lose in finals, kid?'

The boy went red and stammered 'N…n…no…'

'My brother called you ugly.' The girl stated, her big eyes blinking up innocently at Kai.

'Lynn!' Her brother hissed, looking terrified. 'Shut up!'

'What? But you did.' His sister replied.

Kai merely narrowed his eyes at the boy, though silently he found the boy's nervousness amusing.

'…I heard.' He replied flatly.

'I…I didn't mean it.' The boy stuttered. 'You look…really cool…r…really! You're so tall!'

Kai wasn't interested in talking to fans, even ones as small as the children standing in front of him. He decided to cut to the chase.

'Where's Tala?'

'…On platform seven.' The boy replied, obviously star-struck that he was actually talking to a beyblader he usually only saw on TV.

'Did you see him?' Kai demanded.

'…N…no…Amy…did…she phoned home and told us…'

Kai looked up. He currently stood on platform three. Platform seven was quite a walk away, and Kai had been walking enough already. Then an idea formed in his mind as he looked back down at the children.

'K…Kai…' The boy snatched the book of his sister. 'Please…can you sign my book?'

'It's mine!' The little girl exclaimed, trying to snatch it back.

'Sign for us!' The boy pushed her away and held the book out to Kai. 'You're such a cool blader!'

Kai looked at the book, and then at the boy. 'Find Tala, tell him to come here, and I'll sign.'

'…Okay!' The boy nodded. 'I promise I'll find him and tell him! Will you sign for me?'

Kai took the book and hurriedly signed, handing it back with the pen once he was done.

'Oh cool!' The boy exclaimed excitedly. 'This is so cool! I have Kai's autograph, I actually have his autograph! Mama and dad are not gonna believe it!'

'It's my book!' The girl complained. 'Give me it!'

'…' Kai leant back against the metal railing that lined platform three. 'I'm on platform three.' He told them, and then folded his arms.

The boy nodded. 'Cool! He'll sign for me too! I'll tell him…thanks so much Kai, you're awesome!'

Kai nodded. 'Hurry up.'

The two kids nodded and then turned and ran off, yelling at each other.

'It's my book, it's my pen!' The little girl cried.

'He signed for me, you don't even like beyblades!' Her brother argued.

'No, give it back!'

'Whoever finds Tala first will keep it!'

'NO!'

Kai looked away and tilted his head back, staring up at the blue sky. He hoped the little children would run as fast as they talked. Still, it was better they were going all the way than him. Kai had had enough of searching. He now settled to wait.

--------- ---------

Tala glared at the water. Had he been set up?

_I hope not…because I'm not nice when I'm angry! I'm not nice at all! _He thought angrily.

He had been sitting and waiting for more than ten minutes now. Hardly patient by nature, Tala was on the brink of just getting up and leaving.

_Maybe I'm the one on the wrong platform…he never said which one…maybe I should go and check the others, but platforms one, two and three are such a long walk away_…

Then he thought: _What if it's not even Kai…? I'm assuming…no...it has to be…_

Just as he finished thinking this, he heard a gasp, and then a squeal. He turned his face to the left to find two girls, a blonde and a brunette, of about twelve or thirteen years of age.

'Oh my God, Amy, it's really him!' The blonde cried.

Tala stared at them. It was bad enough that people always stared at him when he was walking down the streets. He almost always got followed, but Spencer and Bryan were usually with him, to help scare away the crowds. On his way to the harbour, Tala had taken many side-paths and empty alleys to avoid attracting attention. The last thing he wanted was the press reporting he was at the docks meeting some girls.

Luckily, it was misty and he doubted anyone could see him anyway.

He stood up, deciding it was definitely time to leave. He didn't care who the note was from; he was tired of waiting, and he was most certainly not in the mood for infatuated fan-girls.

He got enough of them in Russia.

The brunette, Amy, looked like she was about to faint. But she managed to speak.

'…You're really…Tala Ivanov…the famous beyblader?'

'No.' Tala snapped. 'I'm his twin!'

'…Tala…has a twin?' The blonde looked confused.

_They actually believe me…? How stupid_…Tala thought. He glared, as the brunette stepped closer to him. Her face was flushed and she looked happy, too happy for Tala's liking.

'No…it's him…gosh, you're so…oh my God, will you sign for me? I'm waiting for my little sister to bring the book!' Amy exclaimed.

_Maybe if I get her close enough to the edge, she'll fall off and leave me alone_…Tala thought evilly. But he replied:

'…I've got things to do.' He walked past her and her friend.

But a hand grabbed hold of his left arm, and he was pulled back.

Tala looked over his shoulder to find the brunette looking up at him with huge, star-struck eyes.

'No! Don't go…just a few minutes…I'm your biggest fan, Tala! You beyblade so well!'

Tala sneered. 'Ha! I doubt that's the reason why you're a fan!' He said, pulling his arm out of the girl's grasp.

'We totally back your team!' The blonde cried. 'Your team rule!'

'Really…' Tala said sneered. 'If you're both such big fans of mine, what's my beyblade called?'

'…Uh…it's that wolf!' The blonde said.

'…That wolf…has a name…' Tala glared.

'Wolborg!' Amy exclaimed. 'And your team are the Demolition Boys!'

'A real fan would know the name of my new team, and the name of my special attack!' Tala challenged.

Both girls exchanged glances. Tala instantly knew they had no idea. No, they weren't fans of his because of his skills as a beyblader. They admired him for his looks and that was all.

Tala turned his back to them again and then began to walk away.

'Do something Cassie, he's getting away!' He heard Amy hiss behind him.

'What? He's so gorgeous! His eyes are so much more gorgeous in real life!' Cassie whispered back.

_Pathetic_…Tala thought.

'Wait…Tala…!' Amy called after him, and both girls ran to catch up with him. 'I just want your autograph!'

'No book, no signature.' Tala retorted coldly.

'Please…my sister is coming…' Amy pleaded, reaching out to grab his arm again.

But Tala was expecting this and evaded, and then he turned and glared at her, furious.

'Listen, kid, you better leave me alone or you'll be sorry!'

'B…but…we're thirteen!' The blonde stammered, when Amy suddenly pointed behind Tala.

'There she is! Lynn!'

'Sis, sis, we got the book! Ah!' A little boy and girl ran up to Tala and joined the other older girls. Both children stopped and looked at Tala, in disbelief.

'Oh COOL!' The boy exclaimed. 'It's really Tala, so cool!'

'Wolfie!' The little girl grinned gleefully. Amy snatched the book of the boy and held it out to Tala.

'…Please…two autographs for me and my friend…!' She opened a page and held out a pen.

'And for me!' The boy cried. 'I'm your biggest fan! The Blitzkrieg Boys are so gonna win!'

Tala glared. This was ridiculous. 'I didn't come all this way to meet a bunch of kids!' He snapped, irritated.

'Then what are you doing here?' Cassie asked nervously.

'That's none of your concern.' Tala grabbed the book, scribbled his signature a few times, hastily, and then chucked the book back at Amy along with the pen.

She looked down at the signature in disbelief, delight all over her face.

'You've got your signature, now leave me alone!' Tala ordered in his most serious and cold tone of voice.

The girls finally seemed to realise that they were treading on thin ice in terms of Tala's patience, and they nodded.

'Thanks so much, Tala!' Amy smiled. 'I'll be rooting for you at the finals!'

'So will I!' Cassie nodded. Tala nodded stifly at them, and they began to hurry away, but not without glancing back at him a few times as they did so.

The children followed after them, but then, suddenly the boy stopped and began to run back to Tala.

_What now?_ Tala thought.

'…Oh yeah, oh yeah, I promised, Kai's waiting for you!'

Tala's eyes widened. 'Huh?! Did you say Kai?!'

'I saw him on platform three, he told me to tell you he was there!' The boy nodded. 'I almost forgot!'

'…' Tala couldn't believe it. So he had to walk all the way to platform three? It was quite a distance away.

He nodded to the boy, who smiled and then turned and ran after the girls.

_Why that…that…lazy_…Tala shook his head and turned in the opposite direction, to make his way to platform three.

--------- ---------

Kai sat on the top of the thin metal railing, perfectly balanced, his eyes closed, his hands gripping onto the metal for extra security. He listened to the sound of the waves and the wind. He had no idea how long he had been waiting for, but somehow, he knew Tala was on his way.

No sooner had he thought this, he sensed someone coming up behind him.

Tala stopped quietly next to some hand-rails, after seeing a familiar figure perched up on the edge of railings that were higher up.

_Ha. So here he is_…Moving as silently as he could, Tala meant to climb up and sneak up on Kai and pretend to push him off, when Kai's voice spoke up, without even turning around.

'Don't even think about it.'

'…' Tala was disappointed his plan had failed as he glared up at Kai. 'I ought to push you off and leave you to drown! Do you know how long I've been waiting? Do you know what I've just been through?'

Kai opened his eyes, but didn't move.

'So are you going to show off all day, or will you come down here so we can settle this?' Tala demanded.

Kai finally moved, turning his head to the left to look back down at Tala over his shoulder. He wondered what Tala had meant by his going through something statement.

Tala went on to answer Kai's silent question regardless, holding up Kai's scrunched up note and pointing at it with his other hand. 'Thanks to your inability to specify an exact location, I was harassed by a bunch of kids! Not only that, you sent a kid to tell me where you were! And then I had to come all this way!'

Kai casually got off the railing and then, in one, swift, sudden motion, pushed himself away and jumped down, landing in a crouching position right in front of Tala. Tala was momentarily shocked. It hadn't been an easy jump to make, but Kai had made it with the skill of a trained gymnast. As he landed, the trails of his white scarf slowly floated down behind him, and then Kai stood up, and looked right into Tala's face.

His amethyst eyes met Tala's blue ones, and Tala put his hands on his hips. 'Show off.' He glared. 'It wouldn't have been half so spectacular if you'd mistimed it and broken you bones.'

'Hn…I didn't.' Kai replied, and then stepped back a few paces to put distance between them again.

Tala shook his head, dropped his arms, and then began, more seriously: 'You wanted to see me?'

Kai folded his arms and looked away. Then, taking a deep breath, he replied: 'I sent a letter of withdrawal to BBA headquarters.'

Tala stared at him.

'Really.' He said flatly.

Kai looked at him again.

'So…you're quitting beyblading…again?' Tala asked.

'I'm quitting team BBA.' Kai responded.

Tala dared to hope, but made sure his expression gave nothing away.

'Hmmm. Do they know?'

'They will. Soon.'

'I see…' Tala said, and then began slowly 'And this…requires my attention for what purpose exactly?'

'…' Kai gritted his teeth. 'Don't play stupid.'

Tala stared at him, and then folded his arms. 'What do you want, Kai? What's your aim?'

_My aim?__ What's he talking about? _Kai wondered, but decided to answer in the safest way.

'I want to win the championship.' Kai replied, matter-of-factly.

'Hmmm. Alone.' Tala murmured.

Kai looked at the red-haired young man who stood before him and for the first time, doubts began to race in his mind. What if Tala wouldn't take him back on board? What if he had actually misjudged Tala and made a mistake? What options would he have then?

Tala didn't look too eager to accept him back. The redhead looked away from Kai, directing his gaze to the blue sea. Everything had led to this moment; their childhood together, the Russian finals two years earlier, the meeting in the hotel, the talk in the garden.

Kai had obviously done some thinking, and Tala knew very well why the slate-haired young man was here, now.

_I have two options_. Tala thought. _I can turn him away and get him back for all the times he's ditched my team. But what would that accomplish? Snubbing Kai may bring me momentary satisfaction, but what then? I'd rather fight with Kai than against him. He'd be a difficult opponent to defeat in the tournament…damn it_.

Tala thought about everything that he had been through with Kai in their entire years of knowing each other. Then he silently sighed, knowing he really didn't have a choice at all. With Kai by his side…the Blitzkrieg Boys would be unbeatable.

'Kai…' He began again. 'I know you have other reasons why you're doing this…I don't believe you'd ever willingly come back to us if you had another choice.'

It was Kai's potential reasons that worried Tala. He didn't know them, and he knew Kai would not tell him even if he asked. Sure enough, Tala got no response.

He looked back at Kai, his eyes narrowing. 'How do I know you won't jump ship again?'

Kai hated being questioned. But he knew Tala had every right to be cautious around him.

'…Because for once…we want the same thing.' Kai replied.

'Hmmm.' Tala agreed, his eyes lowering. 'I suppose that's a point.'

Kai waited, looking at Tala's face, trying to search for hints as to what the redhead was thinking. But Tala never showed emotions and Kai couldn't read anything.

Tala thought about Bryan and Spencer and how they would react when they knew Kai was going to be part of the team again. He knew they wouldn't like it at all. However, as team captain, Tala knew he had to face the full responsibility for all his actions.

And he was now thinking not in terms of his own selfish thoughts, but of what was best for his team. Accepting Kai was the best decision, no matter what way he looked at it.

He really had no choice.

'…So this is what you want?' Tala looked at Kai again. 'To win the finals…for the Blitzkrieg Boys? Think carefully Kai. Because I won't let you leave this team again so long as I'm standing.'

Tala was smart, Kai had to admit. He knew Tala's threat was not empty; he'd find a way of messing up Kai's plans if he needed to. Tala was giving him an opportunity to change his mind.

Kai's mind had already been settled.

He didn't want to win the tournament for the Blitzkrieg Boys. He wanted to win for himself, to prove something to himself and to everyone, to the fans, and especially to Tyson.

'With the Blitzkrieg Boys.' Kai replied.

Tala stared for a long, hard moment at him, as if he still thought this was all a big joke. When Kai said nothing back, Tala unfolded his arms.

'…I always knew you'd come to your senses eventually…' He began, and a small smirk formed on his lips. He supposed he should be flattered; Kai had chosen his team because he believed he could go the distance with the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Kai stared back at him, his expression blank.

_Then this is it_…Tala thought. _Bryan__ will have to move over…sorry __Bryan__…I still can't believe Kai's actually doing this…I'm not complaining though…_

'Welcome back to our team, Kai.' Slowly and hesitantly, Tala held out his right hand in a gesture of goodwill.

Kai's eyes lowered, looking at the outstretched hand that waited to be accepted. He didn't like shaking hands, in fact, he hated it, but this was Tala, and Kai had known Tala for a very, very long time.

They were compatriots. And now, team-mates once again.

He unfolded his arms and extended his own right hand, slipping it into Tala's, gripping at the precise moment Tala's fingers closed around his own hand.

The smirk on Tala's face turned into a genuine smile. He looked…happy. Kai blinked, looking into the face of the person he had known all his life.

Perhaps, on his way to getting what he wanted, he would finally feel like he was part of a team he really belonged to. Perhaps he could find the same pride of representing his country that Max and Ray had spoken of. Perhaps he would finally learn who he was.

Slowly, Kai Hiwatari offered a small and rare smile back.

**Author's Note:**

_Well, that concludes this little story. I did want to put __Bryan__ and Spencer's reactions, but it would have ended up too much like Blitzkrieg Boy. So read that for the reactions : ) Thanks for all your kind reviews. I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I have typing this. Please tell me what you thought of this last chapter, I was trying to add subtle humour, lol. Thanks again, and I'll probably write more one-shots after I give some love to my main FF8 fic again._


End file.
